


Свидетель

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: Однажды им удается поймать свидетеля их необъяснимо страстных отношений. Возможно, что свидетель - это как раз то, чего им так не хватало.





	

Джейкоб ступил в темный коридор третьего этажа. Он прекрасно знал, что ждет его, но не знал, когда и где, а потому каждый шаг сопровождался мучительным волнением. Всего пару минут назад их веселая компания странных детей разошлась глубоко за полночь, сыграв пару раундов в обычную бутылочку. Вообще-то Джейкоб предвидел последствия этой игры еще до того, как согласился принять участие. Он согласился, отчасти потому, что мечтал предать огласке некоторую часть своей жизни, отчасти потому, что мечтал о таких последствиях. Он замер на площадке перед дверью, ведущей в комнату Еноха. От предчувствия сводило кончики пальцев, и Джейкоб спрятал их, сжав кулаки. Ожидание добавляло нетерпения. Где же, где же его ждала расправа?  
Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда шагнул внутрь до боли знакомой комнаты. Сильное, гибкое тело ее хозяина моментально прижало его к двери, выбив весь воздух из легких. Во всей этой тьме было не различить его глаз, не найти волос и черной одежды. Он был живым воплощением теней своей же комнаты. От его бешеной, заразительной энергетики Джейкоб покорно вытянулся вдоль двери, позволяя причинять себе эту легкую боль.   
\- И как это, вылизывать Блум? – спросил его Енох вкрадчиво, и от его тона вдоль позвоночника Джейкоба мгновенно побежали мурашки. Он облизал губы, вообще ничего не помня о вынужденном поцелуе с Эммой.   
\- Я не запомнил, - ответил он честно. Его руки были лишены движения руками Еноха. Его тело было просто прижато к двери без шанса на свободу. И Джейкобу это нравилось, никакой свободы. Если ради этого нужно было вытерпеть язык Эммы, Джейкоб был согласен.   
\- А ему ведь понравилось, - усмехнулся Енох, бесцеремонно прижимая руку к члену Джейкоба, скрытому под двумя слоями ткани.   
\- У меня всегда встает, когда ты засовываешь язык в мой рот, - пробормотал Джейкоб. Первый же поцелуй ему выпал именно с Енохом, и ничего острее он еще не ощущал, чем это возбуждение от бесконечного по счету поцелуя прямо на глазах остальных. Да он успокоился лишь несколько минут назад, и то с большим трудом. Он жил в этом доме уже несколько месяцев, и ни один чертов раз с Енохом еще не был плохим.   
_Взгляд Джейкоба прикован к хирургически отточенным движениям длинных пальцев. В их движениях есть что-то, что кружит Джейкобу голову. Он неделю приходит и сидит здесь молчаливым наблюдателем. В нем растет дикое, неконтролируемое желание признаться, но он терпит. Только так ему доступно сосредоточенное, невероятно красивое лицо этого парня. Когда он занят созданием своих маленьких послушных уродцев, Джейкоб бесстыдно скользит взглядом по его едва приоткрытым губам, по резкой линии скул. Ему не оторвать свой взгляд, жадный, восхищенный, подпитывающий растущий ураган внутри себя. Он никогда не видел никого более красивого, чем Енох. С первого взгляда на него у Джейкоба проблемы со сном. Его тело горит неутолимым огнем желания. Каждый день он все больше погружается в сумасшествие наблюдения за ним, пока в один момент он перешел черту терпения. Он бросился вперед со своего места, разворачивая Еноха к себе прямо на стуле, прижимаясь к его пошлым мягким губам и буквально сходя с ума от его неумелого ответа. Это первое, сокровенное предательство своей гордости обернулось для Джейкоба потрясающим, неловким, неумелым сексом прямо на стуле._  
\- Для извинения этого мало, - отрезал Енох. Джейкоб смотрел прямо в его черные глаза, ощущая, как их взгляд противоестественно отдается внутри его члена.   
\- А что, невидимок лапать разрешено? – огрызнулся Джейкоб. Все его тело пульсировало в одном неутолимом желании. Ну же, молил он Еноха, расстегни молнию.   
\- А я обязан спрашивать у тебя разрешения? – парировал Енох. Одна его рука действительно легла на живот Джейкоба, поднимая его футболку. Джейкоб прикусил губу, готовый толкнуться бедрами вперед, лишь бы его рука оказалась на ширинке.   
\- Тогда я тоже не против поцеловать того, кого не видно, - прошептал Джейкоб на ухо Еноху. Тот едва слышно зарычал, отчего Джейкоб пришел в восторг.   
\- Закрой рот, или я найду ему другое применение, - пообещал Енох, и Джейкоб усмехнулся, снова облизнув губы.  
 _В тот вечер Джейкоб стоял перед зеркалом в ванной, старинным зеркалом во весь рост. Он пытался смыть огонь со своих щек, но стыд не желал уходить, ровно как и возродившееся внутри него желание. Он не жалел о том, что сделал. Наоборот, он жалел о том, что убежал. Слабость в его теле совпадала со слабостью его разума. В его сознании снова и снова вспыхивали отзвуки невероятного момента недавней близости. Холодная вода помогала, но ненадолго. Стоило ему вспомнить, почему он не стерпел, все начиналось снова. В какой момент он понял, что пропал? Сегодня? Неделю назад? С первого же момента, как только увидел Еноха.  
\- И что теперь?  
Джейкоб посмотрел в зеркало, угадывая силуэт Еноха. Один лишь взгляд на него причинял Джейкобу ноющую боль немедленной потребности в нем. В Енохе заключалось невероятное, просто магическое сочетание того, что всегда нравилось Джейкобу по отдельности, и вся его внешняя красота была приправлена этой дьявольской непредсказуемостью. Джейкоб сжал руками край раковины, пытаясь отвлечься. Смутные воспоминания о быстрой, неловкой близости заставляли его желать работы над ошибками. Его взгляд беспардонно скользил по отражению Еноха, а его руки сводило от желания коснуться его.   
\- Ничего, - ответил Джейкоб неуверенно.   
\- Есть проблема, - ничуть не был обескуражен Енох. Он подошел ближе, еще, до тех пор, пока его руки не легли на талию Джейкоба. Их появление стало просто чертовым катализатором того, что Джейкоб ошибочно посчитал временным помутнением сознания. Голос Еноха, звучавший возле самого уха Джейкоба, произвел контрольный выстрел. Все повторялось снова, и Джейкоб ничего не соображал, кроме ноющей потребности в нем, здесь, сейчас, дольше, сильнее, еще. – Я хочу еще, - три слова последовательно рушили всю завесу благоразумия Джейкоба. Его взгляд был прикован к Еноху, что отражался в зеркале за его спиной. Енох склонил его голову вправо, и его потрясающие губы завладели шеей Джейкоба так, словно он только и мечтал о ней. Это было больше, чем Джейкоб мог вынести. Он подался назад, прогибаясь в спине, бесстыдно прижимаясь к его бедрам и абсолютно, абсолютно ни о чем не жалея. Второй раз был не менее быстрым, не менее неловким, но поразительно властным, сопровождавшимся чертовым отражением в зеркале, от которого Джейкоб едва ли мог протянуть дольше. _  
\- Так найди, - шепнул наконец Джейкоб, не имея ничего против самого горячего извинения или наказания или бог знает чего еще. Он сходил с ума от превосходства Еноха, от лидерства, которое он отдал Еноху добровольно, от его силы, от непредсказуемости. Несмотря на бесконечность одного и того же дня, его безумное поклонение Еноху только росло. Не могло быть больше ничего нового в сексе между ними, но Джейкоб по-прежнему легко заводился от любой мелочи. От узкой полоски кожи его живота, приятно мягкого на ощупь и все равно плоского, от его пижамных штанов, которые упорно сидели на бедрах, но никак не на поясе, от его вьющихся волос, от длинных пальцев, которыми он неосознанно касался губ в глубокой задумчивости. Одного взгляда Еноха Джейкобу хватало, чтобы немедленно утащить его подальше от чужих глаз. В какой-то чертовой кладовке, со скрещенными за спиной Еноха лодыжками, Джейкоб получал все, что хотел, и никак не мог насытиться. В соленом прохладном море, на чертовом ледяном пляже, в постели, на столе, даже глубокой ночью на кухне. Везде, везде, где желание заставало его врасплох.   
_С этим ничего нельзя сделать. Со временем ему только хуже. Джейкоб едва стоит на ногах от усталости, но его тело продолжает требовать невозможного. Он только что протянул почти полчаса, отвлекаясь как только возможно, чтобы продлить восхитительное удовольствие от каждого толчка, чтобы снова и снова изощренно тащиться от того, что он подставляется, что он принадлежит Еноху. Только что – может быть, минут двадцать назад – он кончил, в который раз пачкая простыню на постели Еноха, размазывая сперму по своему животу от каждого податливого скольжения под Енохом, которому требовалось чуть больше времени. У Джейкоба болело все, мышцы, кости, даже чертова задница, но ему все равно было мало. Он выполз из комнаты, пошатываясь, и спустился на кухню, потому что без Еноха ощущал себя потерянным. Джейкоб обнаружил его перед холодильником, жадно пьющим воду, и он возненавидел сам себя за то, что снова, снова это испытывает. Жажду. Жажду Еноха, которую нельзя удовлетворить до сих пор. Джейкоб бессильно скользил взглядом по его спине, узкой, тренированной и чертовски притягательной, до сих пор хранящей следы его пальцев. Даже если Енох был бы одет полностью, это не помогло бы Джейкобу. Даже в его чертовом свитере достаточно было одного взгляда на шею Еноха, на его запястья, и все начиналось заново. Не было смысла винить детали, не было смысла винить тела, Джейкоб горел неизлечимой болезнью, которую никак не ослабить. Его тело, возможно, больше не могло принять Еноха без травм, но Джейкоб тонул в желании в который раз. Он мало спал, не в состоянии ночевать отдельно от Еноха, но и спокойно лежать рядом не мог. Каждую ночь он просыпался в диком, необъяснимом желании немедленного секса, и чем грубее это было, тем лучше Джейкоб ощущал себя. Енох. Все, что касалось Еноха, сводило Джейкоба с ума. Он знал каждый сантиметр его тела за все время их нескончаемой близости, и каждый раз хотел исследовать его, как в первый. Он стоял посреди кухни, усталый от своего помрачения сознания, усталый от потребностей тела, усталый от того, что не может просто быть рядом. Енох заметил его взгляд.  
\- Нет, - моментально отреагировал он. – Нет, Портман, я больше не могу.   
\- Я тоже, - с трудом произнес Джейкоб, испытывая уже физическую жажду. – Я тоже не могу, но оно само, - он беспомощно обнял себя руками. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, мысленно добавил он. Никого больше, только Еноха. Джейкоб пытался, искренне пытаясь желать кого-нибудь еще, но это было бесполезно, никто не вводил его в бешенство одним лишь своим существованием.   
\- Это ненормально, - покачал головой Енох, но Джейкоб видел лишь тонкую кожу над его ключицами, темнеющую от его вчерашнего укуса. Его хотелось укусить, хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы унять этот огонь. Джейкоб подошел к нему покорно, склонив голову, не скрывая своего возбужденного в который раз члена. Может быть, он страдал каким-то психическим расстройством. Джейкоб был готов признать что угодно. От объятия Еноха ему лучше не стало, и в его сильных руках он думал лишь о том, как в прошлый раз он опирался об эту тумбочку на кухне, испытывая дополнительное возбуждение от того, что их могли обнаружить в любой момент. Джейкоб уткнулся носом в шею Еноха, пытаясь игнорировать его великолепный сильный после секса запах. Весь он, от каждой пряди черных волос до длинных ног сводил Джейкоба с ума. Он не мог думать, не мог спать, не мог есть. Это наваждение грозило его здоровью.   
\- Я не могу больше, потому что стер все к чертовой матери, - объяснял Енох, но Джейкоб был оглушен биением предательского сердца. Он тянулся губами к шее Еноха, бестолково штампуя безвольные поцелуи.   
\- Мне мало, - шептал он отчаянно. – Мне очень мало, - признавался Джейкоб, и хотя его тело тоже испытывало от секса лишь боль, он все равно хотел Еноха, так близко, так прочно, так, как вообще возможно, как будто без него Джейкоб перестанет существовать.   
\- И что мне сделать? – спросил его Енох. Джейкоб застонал, бездумно обвивая его шею руками. В его животе прочно поселилась пружина, после каждого оргазма начинающая этот путь возбуждения заново.   
\- Что угодно, - взмолился Джейкоб, целуя его потрескавшиеся губы. – Что-нибудь, - повторил он беспомощно, всем телом прижимаясь к нему, предлагая себя так развратно, так беспардонно.   
\- Джейк, нет, - говорил он твердо, но его руки нежно гладили бедра Джейкоба, притягивая их на себя. – Если я сделаю это сейчас, я месяц не смогу вообще что-либо с ним сделать, - он говорил одно, но его тело, его руки самоуверенно поднимали Джейкоба на себя, принимая его вес. Джейкоб скользил языком по его шее, пытаясь найти источник запаха, этих сладковатых нот, ускользающих от языка.   
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - безумно шептал он Еноху, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, поглаживая свои же отметины на его коже. – Последний, правда, - обещал Джейкоб, притягивая его к себе скрещенными ногами сразу же, как Енох посадил его на стол.   
\- Я это уже слышал, - покачал головой Енох. Джейкоб беспомощно вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в его надплечье, испытывая не только физическую, но и моральную боль. Он хотел бы перестать думать о сексе, о его члене, о его сильных бедрах, обо всем чертовом теле Еноха, которому Джейкоб готов был принадлежать. Он хотел, чтобы Енох брал его абсолютно жестко, не интересуясь его состоянием, он хотел насилия, абсолютного доминирования, того, что вязалось в его голове с образом Еноха. Но Енох был мягче, чем Джейкобу хотелось.   
\- Подумай о чем-нибудь другом, - посоветовал Енох. – Я не отказываю, но не могу, Джейк, правда, - каждый раз, когда Енох звал его Джейком, все его внутренности разом переворачивались. Джейкоб сжал зубы, пытаясь представить что-нибудь отвратительное, но вместо этого видел лишь абсолютно черные глаза, смотревшие на него с лихорадочным ответным желанием. Джейкоб помотал головой. Енох ласково коснулся его щеки, и Джейкоб повернул голову, ловя его пальцы губами. Он был готов на все, лишь бы избавиться от напряжения хотя бы на несколько минут. Ему было нечем кончать, черт возьми, но он никак не мог контролировать это.   
Это было сильнее Джейкоба.   
А потом был выносящий мозг, ослабляющий все мышцы, великолепный минет, от которого Джейкоб кричал бы, если бы был в состоянии. Губы Еноха обхватывали его член, находя нужный ритм, а его язык скользил именно там, где было нужно. Его медленные, размеренные движения, от которых Джейкоба выворачивало наизнанку, от глубины которых он терял способность говорить, мог лишь глухо стонать, закусив чертово кухонное полотенце. Он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы испытать это одновременно с самым сильным, самым жестким сексом. Он бы умер от сердечного приступа. Собственное зрение добивало влажными, блестящими, покрасневшими губами Еноха, его бесстыдными звуками, от которых Джейкобу сводило ноги, его великолепные пальцы, скользящие по мокрой от слюны коже члена вслед за губами. Это было слишком медленно, утомительно, восхитительно, и Джейкоб пытался поднимать бедра, стараясь попасть еще глубже, но руки Еноха останавливали его. Он взмок, не в силах больше выносить эту пытку. Он умолял Еноха позволить ему кончить, и ответная усмешка оказывалась прямо на члене. Джейкоб потерял счет времени, потерял смысл своего существования в принципе, он лишь принимал все доставшееся ему удовольствие, на мгновение избавляясь от изнурительного желания.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - шептал он необдуманно, на что Енох лишь продолжал усмехаться._  
\- А почему бы и не позвать кого-нибудь еще? – произнес Джейкоб специально. – Ты трахаешь меня, а я кого-нибудь еще, - почти мечтательно повторил он. – Или нет, кто-нибудь отсасывал бы мне, а я бы кричал твое имя, - дразнил он Еноха, выглядевшего мрачнее тучи. – Давай позовем Милларда, - предложил он с наглой ухмылкой, и Енох скрипнул зубами. Мгновением спустя Джейкоб шипел от сильной боли прикушенной на самом видном месте шеи коже, ощущая, как боль помогает ему держаться. Да он давно бы подставился, но последнее время он старался бороться со своей пагубной зависимостью от Еноха. Поэтому он терпел , хотя каждая клеточка его тела требовала Еноха.   
\- Если тебе надоело, можем разойтись, - предложил он, но тон Еноха был очень угрожающим.   
\- Идиот, просто накажи меня и все, - простонал Джейкоб, стаскивая с себя футболку. – Чтобы я даже думать не смел о других.   
\- А что, думаешь? – прищурился Енох, и его пальцы по-хозяйски прошлись по губам Джейкоба. – И о ком же ты думаешь?   
\- Да ни о ком, - бессильно прошипел Джейкоб, пытаясь обнять его. – Просто сделай вид, что ревнуешь меня, и я буду доволен.   
Но вместо ответа Енох повернул голову в сторону своей же комнаты. Джейкоб нетерпеливо потерся бедрами о его бедра. Обнаженный треугольник груди Еноха в разрезе его рубашки заставлял Джейкоба нервно облизывать губы. От него едва ощутимо пахло обожаемым Джейкобом одеколоном, и иногда его хотелось просто сожрать. В тот момент, когда эти оттенки его одеколона каким-то предусмотрительным образом оказывались на его члене, Джейкоб падал на колени и вытворял языком и губами с ним все, что только мог придумать.   
\- Ну Енох, - обиженно протянул Джейкоб, не понимая, почему Енох потерял к нему интерес. Джейкоб горел желанием быть наказанным, и от ладоней Еноха на своих бедрах, так уверенно держащих его, Джейкоб дурел еще больше.   
\- Пошли, - но Джейкоб отказался идти ногами. Енох усмехнулся и без труда поднял весь его вес, направляясь в свою же комнату. Джейкоб весело отвлекал его дразнящими поцелуями, сжимая его лицо в руках и не давая смотреть себе под ноги, а потому вместо двери Енох поначалу промазал, прижав Джейкоба к двери рядом. Джейкоб смеялся, и Енох подавлял улыбку, стараясь не выдавать того, что смех Джейкоба ему приятен.   
Это был давно изученный, разыгранный по нотам обмен ласками, самыми мучительно медленными, самыми великолепными в своей привычности, до последнего вдоха и до первого выдоха тренированный несколькими месяцами. Джейкоб был безумен в своем желании, как всегда, каждый раз, когда Енох оказывался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он как заколдованный смотрел, как Енох снимает свой свитер и свою рубашку, и в Джейкобе снова выискивалось эта потребность говорить все, что он думает. Его руки восхищенно скользили по телу Еноха, не находя больше незнакомых его осязанию мест. Енох целовал его губы, владея ими без возражения, и Джейкоб бормотал эти идиотские, эти предательские слова о том, как он любит Еноха. Это здорово веселило Еноха. Его затея вызвать ревность провалилась, но тело не было разочаровано в принципе, оказавшись под Енохом. Джейкоб расстегнул его штаны, ужасно старомодные, которые Енох отказывался менять на джинсы, которые ненавидел, и запустил ладонь под них. Отсутствие всяческого белья заставило его несколько возмутиться.   
\- И для кого это? – спросил он недовольно. – Для Милларда? – его недовольство все равно звучало как обида.   
\- Конечно, я же его трахаю по два раза на дню минимум, - согласился Енох, и Джейкоб слегка покраснел. Он виноват в том, что Енох знает это слово. Его рука игриво касалась кончиками пальцев возбужденного члена Еноха.   
А ведь при всем при этом Джейкобу носить что-то, кроме джинс, было запрещено.   
Джейкоб был недоволен тем, что Енох опять отвлекся. Его руки так притягательно спустились на талию Джейкоба, что он уже был готов перевернуться на живот, хотя и предпочитал видеть лицо Еноха. Вдруг Енох оттолкнулся от кровати, спрыгивая с нее. Он шел к пустому углу комнаты, и Джейкоб сел на кровати, не понимая, что происходит. Взгляд Джейкоба, конечно, не скучал, уткнувшись в едва заметные ямочки на пояснице, но он хотел бы знать, почему Енох бросил его посреди прямого пути к получению удовольствия.   
Енох развернулся, достигнув угла. Его взгляд напряженно шарил по пространству перед собой, и Джейкоб подтянул ноги к груди, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. Все это напоминало охоту на призраков. Или на невидимок. Что, правда невидимок? Джейкоб фыркнул, представив, что Енох мог бы найти здесь Милларда.   
\- Поймал, - вдруг услышал он Еноха. Рука его, очевидно, держала что-то на уровне его груди. – У нас тут шпион.   
\- Да ладно, - Джейкоб спрыгнул с кровати, подбегая к Еноху. Протянув руку, он моментально уткнулся ею в что-то теплое. Плечо. – Свидетель, - усмехнулся он. – И что мы будем с ним делать? – с любопытством спросил он Еноха, поднимая руку по шее, которой не существовало для его глаз, до лица.   
\- Понять, простить и отпустить, - раздался хриплый голос Милларда. Джейкоб поймал движения его губ кончиками пальцев.  
\- Не вопрос, - согласился Енох. – После того, как ответишь, что здесь делал, наблюдая за нами.   
\- Наблюдал за вами, - помедлив, ответил Миллард. Джейкоб снова фыркнул, быстро скользя ладонью по его обнаженному невидимому телу. Миллард был достаточно мягким на ощупь, вполне приятным для руки Джейкоба. Какая-то часть его сознания пыталась представить, как это – спать с невидимкой.   
\- С интересом? – уточнил Енох.   
\- Еще каким, - Джейкобу было невероятно весело. Его рука наткнулась на горячую и абсолютно твердую кожу, локализацию которой ни с чем не перепутать. – Так нельзя уходить, - протянул он, наблюдая за реакцией Еноха. Тот наградил Джейкоба тяжелым взглядом, после чего интуитивно нашел подбородок Милларда, сжимая его и задирая его голову наверх. Похоже, что первоначально он поймал Милларда за волосы.   
\- И в ком же ты заинтересован больше всего? – спросил он вкрадчиво, смотря в пустоту и пытаясь угадать, на каком уровне глаза Милларда.   
\- Одинаково, - последовал ответ невидимого парня.   
Джейкоб шагнул к нему, устраивая руки на его поясе. Маленького роста, очень теплый, очень мягкий, невидимый – это было чертовски интересно. И подходящий для того, чтобы вызвать ревность Еноха – просто идеальный. Руки Милларда, несколько влажные, вцепились в его предплечья в ответ. Миллард здорово нервничал, оказавшись застигнутым врасплох.   
\- Как ты обнаружил меня? – спросил он неуверенно. Джейкоб посмотрел на Еноха с тем же любопытством.   
\- Ты невидим, но не бесшумен, - коротко отозвался Енох. – И как давно ты следишь за нами?  
\- Я не слежу, я просто наблюдаю, - обиженно отозвался Миллард, и Енох сжал руки на его волосах и на его подбородке, явно заставляя его еще сильнее запрокинуть голову. Его рост позволял это сделать. – Достаточно давно, - добился он тихого ответа.   
\- Давай оставим его на сегодня, - рискнул произнести Джейкоб. Взгляд Еноха не предвещал ему ничего хорошего. – Ну ты его целовал, а я нет, требую справедливости, - произнес он лукаво, и Енох закатил глаза. Он отпустил Милларда, буквально толкнув его в руки Джейкоба. Тот веселился, ощущая одно, а видя совсем другое, точнее, ничего. Кожа под его пальцами была просто по-детски нежной, хотя Миллард уже не был ребенком. Джейкоб поднял руки, обнаруживая аккуратно его лицо, устраивая ладони на таких же мягких щеках. Это совсем не походило на резкие скулы Еноха. Джейкоб закрыл глаза, доверившись рукам. У Милларда было скорее круглое лицо, с опять же еще детскими чертами, а волосы его были явно ниже уровня подбородка и несильно завивались на концах. Джейкоб изучал его руками, словно глазами. Он без труда определил волнение Милларда по его тяжелому и шумному дыханию.   
Это было совсем не похоже на объятие с Енохом.   
Джейкоб нашел его руки, устраивая на своей спине. Они скромно подползли выше, скромно переплетя пальцы друг с другом. Джейкоб склонился к нему, ориентируясь только кончиком носа, задевшим щеку Милларда. Ему нравилась эта игра с тем, кого не видно, с тем, кто никогда не играл в нечто подобное. Миллард был напуган происходящим, а Джейкобу совсем не хотелось его пугать. Он склонил голову, скользя носом по его щеке до уха, чтобы попробовать узнать его запах. Он тоже был сладковатым, но не агрессивным, как у Еноха, а более нежным. Весь он был мягче и нежнее, чем Енох.   
И в данный момент Джейкобу это понравилось. Он снова вернулся в исходное положение, медленно прижимаясь к его губам. В целом ощущение от губ Милларда и Еноха было чем-то очень похоже, они оба обладали весьма мягкими и полными губами, но одни нападали, а другие защищались. Джейкоб забыл о первоначальной цели добиться ревности от Еноха.   
Джейкоб положил ладонь на его щеку, заставляя склонить голову. Шумный выдох Милларда понравился ему до безумия, и он губами прихватил одну из его губ, слегка оттягивая. Миллард сжал руки, прижимая его к себе. Это знакомство абсолютно не походило на его взаимную страсть с Енохом, и если бы это случилось где-нибудь не на глазах Еноха, Джейкоб не сильно бы впечатлился, но сейчас, ощущая его недовольный взгляд на себе, Джейкоб впал в эйфорию.   
Миллард замер. Джейкоб с любопытством открыл глаза. Было забавно видеть прямо сквозь тело Милларда, как рука Еноха поднимается по его спине. Джейкоб ощутил, как Миллард выгнулся под движением этой руки. В мгновение ока Енох завладел его ртом, оставив Джейкоба ощущать, как Милларда трясет от этого поцелуя. Он одновременно и ревновал, и завидовал тому, как потрясающе просто Еноху дается чужое возбуждение. Миллард тянулся к нему всем телом, и Джейкоб отлично его понимал.   
Но не собирался делиться.   
Его руки исследовали невидимое тело. Джейкоб коснулся шеи Милларда губами, отводя в сторону ладонью длинные пряди его волос. Миллард издал просто потрясающий звук беспомощности, и его рука вдруг оказалась на затылке Джейкоба. Джейкоб проводил языком по незнакомой коже, иногда слегка прикусывая, и его рука на талии Милларда легко ловила все его напряжение. Миллард прошептал что-то неразборчивое, и Джейкоб тут же перехватил свою очередь, с жадностью углубляя поцелуй. Ответ Милларда был неумелым и извиняющимся, но Джейкобу казалось, что он ощущает знакомый вкус Еноха на его губах. От этого он лишь увереннее скользил языком по его губам. Миллард обнял его обеими руками, устроив их ща шеей Джейкоба. Весь он казался гибким, податливым и бесконечно милым в своем возбуждении.   
\- Енох, пожалуйста, можно мы оставим его? – пробормотал Джейкоб, потеревшись кончиком носа о его нос. Миллард смешно фыркнул, и Джейкоб потянул его на себя.   
\- Я что, котенок с улицы? – спросил Миллард хрипло, и от его дыхания на своей шее Джейкоб испытал что-то похожее на возбуждение, хотя и отличное от того, что дарил ему Енох.   
\- Можно, - ответил Енох, и Джейкоб снова открыл глаза, ловя его взгляд. Он был отчасти ревнивым, отчасти просто возбужденным, но в то же время восхитительно воодушевляющим, словно он был не против наблюдать за тем, как Джейкоб играется с ним.   
\- Ладно, котенок, - смирился Миллард. Джейкоб улыбнулся, подхватывая его на руки так же, как обычно Енох доставлял его до кровати. С Енохом Джейкоб горел миллионом ощущений в том числе и от неоспоримого подчинения, здесь же он был опытным и главным. Миллард неловко прижался к его губам, и Джейкоб испытал извращенное дежа вю, разве что сквозь Милларда было видно, куда он идет.   
\- По очереди, - вдруг откликнулся Енох. Его рука прошлась по спине Джейкоба, подарив волну мурашек. Он опустился на кровать, оказываясь над Миллардом. Енох был сбоку, положив голову на руку. Джейкоб вернулся к шее Милларда, руками привыкая к его стройному компактному по сравнению с Енохом телу. Он усмехнулся, обнаружив, как Енох занимает зеркальную позицию. Это было странно, странно и дьявольски привлекательно ощущать, как под твоими губами есть тело, но глаза видят лишь человека за ней. Миллард снова издал великолепный звук, обычно без которых Джейкоб и Енох обходились без труда, и этот звук Джейкобу понравился. Он решил, что подарит Милларду первое удовольствие. Он уже прижимался губами к его мягкому и чертовски привлекательному для поцелуев животу, когда Енох дернул его наверх.   
\- Нет, - буквально прорычал он, сжимая подбородок Джейкоба. Он пропустил вдох, начиная задыхаться от того, как сильно ревность Еноха возбуждала его. Он принадлежал только Еноху и никому больше, и это не должно было быть опровергнуто, никем, даже Миллардом. Для всего тела Джейкоба Енох был первым и единственным.   
Как же он возбуждался от этой своей принадлежности. Он кивнул, крадя у него поцелуй, приходя в безумный восторг от того, насколько он груб, насколько резок в этом поцелуе. При этом он не имел права запрещать Еноху пользоваться этим мальчиком. Вообще-то он даже хотел при этом присутствовать, словно он хвастался Енохом.   
\- Я не хочу мешать вам, - едва слышно прошептал Миллард, и Енох усмехнулся.   
\- Мы тебе разрешили сегодня нам помешать, - Джейкоб снова ощутил ладонями на животе Милларда, как бездумно он напрягается, оказываясь в руках Еноха. Енох сводил его с ума так же, как и Джейкоба. Он ловил сумасшедший шепот Милларда, рожденный неповторимым болезненным стилем Еноха добираться до члена.  
Даже в минете он обладал. И сейчас он собирался обладать Миллардом, и Джейкоб ни единой мыслью не собирался этому помешать. Он прекрасно знал, на что это похоже. Миллард не продержится. Это нельзя вынести дольше нескольких минут.   
Все, что они умели, они изучали вместе и друг на друге.   
Миллард тут же выгнулся, стоило Еноху найти его член. Джейкоб ласково провел по его пылающей под кончиками пальцев щеке, представляя, как это. Он знал каждую секунду под его языком, и ему было не жалко поделиться с Миллардом, тем более что это была воля и великодушие Еноха. Он устроился сбоку от Милларда, внимая каждой его реакции. Миллард вцепился в него руками. Джейкоб легко целовал его напряденную шею, сожалея о том, что он не может видеть, как Миллард запрокидывает голову. По ощущениям он был достаточно привлекателен.   
Джейкоб дразнил его пересохшие губы, прекрасно понимая, что Милларду не до этого. Он дышал сбивчиво, поверхностно, и пульс на его шее зашкаливал. И все же он держался дольше, чем рассчитывал Джейкоб. Он поджал губы и потянул Еноха за руку, начиная безотчетно ревновать. Енох был его открытием, его искушением и его любовью, всему был предел. Он подлез под Еноха, устраиваясь в бесконечно знакомом объятии, дыша любимым запахом и вылизывая обожаемые губы.   
\- Хватит, - пробормотал он ревностно, оплетая ногами бедра Еноха. Усмешка Еноха ощущалась на его губах, и Джейкоб разочарованно прикусил его губу. Очевидно, ему не хватит. Джейкоб сжал его плечи, не собираясь отпускать. – Ну уж нет, - протянул он в отчаянии, и Енох провел по его волосам.   
\- Ты сам предложил, - почти весело отозвался он, и Джейкоб скрипнул зубами. Он хотел ревности Еноха, а вместо этого ревновал сам.   
\- Я могу уйти, - раздался тихий голос, и маленькие ладони легли на плечи Еноха и Джейкоба. – Извините, если я…  
Джейкоб отпустил Еноха. Он притянул Милларда к себе, устраивая его в жарком пространстве между собой и Енохом. Мальчик сдавленно ойкнул, закрывая лицо, явно сгорающее от стыда, как было и с Джейкобом в первые дни. Джейкоб стянул джинсы, заставляя Милларда обвить руками его шею. У него это получалось трогательно, преданно. Джейкоб играл с его волосами, перебирая их между пальцев, пока Енох разбирался со своими штанами. Вскоре Джейкоб смог положить руку поверх бедра Милларда на пояс Еноху.   
Миллард закусил губу. Джейкоб обнаружил это, собираясь поцеловать его. В каком-то смысле ему безумно нравилось это новое дополнение в их постели, скромное, но очень отзывчивое. Он разрывался между ревностью и легким возбуждением от покорности Милларда. Миллард вдруг стыдливо потерся членом о его бедро. Джейкоб улыбнулся, утыкаясь носом в его висок, после чего опустил руку между ними, поднимая свой член против его. Рука Еноха сжала их друг с другом, и Джейкобу этот вариант вполне понравился. Руки Милларда неосмысленно гладили его спину, и это было приятно.   
\- Это больно? – вдруг спросил Миллард.   
\- Что? – не понял Джейкоб. Он был занят бедром Милларда, устраивая его на своем бедре. Вся его кожа была просто невыносимо гладкой и приятной, и Джейкоб поглаживал его, лишь иногда заезжая на ягодицу.   
\- Когда Енох делает это с тобой, - совсем тихо спросил он, доверчиво прижимаясь к Джейкобу. Джейкоб провел рукой по его волосам, нежно касаясь его напряженно сжатых губ.  
\- Слегка, - не стал скрывать он. От ленивого движения руки Еноха на их членах Джейкоб впадал в привычную жажду секса с ним и только с ним, так что он раздраженно посмотрел на Еноха.   
\- Можно мне? – совсем тихо спросил Миллард. И от его скромной, смущенной просьбы Джейкоб вдруг круто поменял свое мнение.   
\- Енох, котенок просит, чтобы ты взял его, - произнес он, наматывая прядь волос Милларда на свой палец.   
\- И что думаешь ты, Джейк? – почти лениво переспросил он Джейкоба. Тот надул губы, но кивнул.   
\- Только если мне все равно перепадет, - сообщил он упрямо.   
\- Двоих постоянно я не вынесу, - предупредил он. – Сам ему все объясняй.   
И Джейкоб объяснял. Он говорил Милларду на ухо все то, что он должен сделать, отвлекая его то поцелуем, то прикосновением к члену, то влажным прикосновением языка к его уху. Миллард слушался его беспрекословно, лишь почти задушив его в тот момент, когда Енох вошел в него. Боль для него не была неожиданностью, но и вынести ее так просто у него не получалось. Он старался просто дышать, расслабляясь, тогда как Джейкоб мягко массировал его губы своими. Удивительно легкая ревность переплелась с любопытством, и он поглаживал их прижатые друг к другу члены, с интересом ожидая увидеть реакцию Милларда на первые приятные ощущения. Он был слишком эмоционален для них обоих. Стоило Еноху подобрать ему свой ритм, хоть на боку это было не так удобно, как Миллард забыл о всем, что должны были делать его руки с Джейкобом. Он выгибался то к руке Джейкоба, то назад, к Еноху, и чем быстрее и сильнее он двигался, тем большую спутанность сознания приобретал Миллард. Джейкоб перехватывал все его стоны, откровенно завидуя ему. Он делал все, чтобы Миллард не заставил Еноха кончить. От каждого толчка Милларда бросало прямо ему в руки, и от меркантильной своей цели он на миг отвлекался, обнимая его, как игрушку. Он был мокрым, горячим и очень громким, и Джейкоб быстро уверился в том, что Миллард не вытерпит их двойную атаку. Но и сам он не оставался равнодушным, ощущая всей кожей разгоряченного и поддающегося Милларда и видя лицо Еноха, пусть и более равнодушное, но все же не скрывающего удовольствия. Джейкоб жадно сравнивал и с удовольствием отмечал, что Миллард был для него просто приятен, тогда как Джейкоб доводил до сумасшествия. Все было в порядке.   
Их отношениям ничто не угрожало.   
Джейкоб запустил язык в рот Милларда, углубляя поцелуй. Его рука двигалась так быстро, как только можно. Всего этого было слишком для Милларда, впервые оказавшегося в таком положении. Он уткнулся мокрым лбом в плечо Джейкоба, вцепившись в его плечи со всей доступной ему силой. Он шумно выдохнул и сдержал стон в этот раз. Джейкоб с некоторой досадой отстранился от него, допуская себя испачканным лишь от спермы Еноха, но пострадать от этого он не успел.   
Он сам едва не застонал, оказавшись под таким же разгоряченным и сильным телом Еноха. Вот этого он точно желал сильнее всего, и для него больше не было проблемы боли первого проникновения, он моментально расслаблялся, ощущая до боли знакомые губы на своей шее. Он перевернулся на спину, оттолкнув Еноха на секунду, только лишь для того, чтобы притянуть его ближе, чтобы иметь возможность поцеловать его как можно глубже. Его пальцы сводило от потребности немедленно сжать в кулаке его волосы, его губы горели без губ Еноха. Он ощущал каждый толчок иначе, сильнее, желаннее. Он делал все, чтобы подаваться Еноху навстречу. Ничто не должно было помешать ему в этом моменте с человеком, которого он так сильно любил.   
\- Есть кое-что, - произнес Миллард, и его влажные волосы вдруг защекотали подбородок Джейкоба. Он подполз сверху, оказываясь над Джейкобом. – Я хочу сравнить, - признался он, и Джейкоб рефлекторно кивнул, занятый, в общем-то, только приближающимся оргазмом. Он сжал бедра Еноха, предупреждая его, забыв про все слова. Енох ответил ему легким полуукусом в плечо. Это значило всегда одно.  
Я тоже.   
Джейкоб абсолютно не желал никаких отвлечений. Но Миллард прижался к его губам, демонстрируя все, чему научился у них обоих. Джейкобу не думалось, но он угадал безошибочно то, какие движения его языка принадлежат Еноху. Это сыграло свою роль, и он отдался столь желанному удовольствию, отстраняясь от Милларда и прижимаясь всем телом, губами, лбом к Еноху, признаваясь ему в своем вечном чувстве.  
Джейкоб лежал под одеялом. Он лежал на боку, уютно прижимаясь спиной к груди Еноха. Енох спал, ничуть не заботясь тем, останется с ними Миллард или нет. А Джейкоб никак не мог разжать руки, чтобы отпустить Милларда. Он тоже спал, пережив намного больше ощущений, чем обычно. И хотя Джейкоб им абсолютно не интересовался, все же что-то странное, похожее на желание защитить и помочь, уже жило в нем. Енох не давал о себе заботиться, но Миллард был не против. Он был чрезвычайно приятен для объятий и поцелуев, которые не выносили мозг немедленной потребностью в сексе. Еноха Джейкоб любил всем своим существом, а потому ему трудно было просто лежать рядом с ним. Даже сейчас он фоново думал о том, как бы поближе устроиться к его бедрам. Без рук Еноха на себе Джейкоб бы умер в следующий момент, а без Милларда жил бы себе дальше спокойно. Но было что-то притягательное в его смущении, в его просьбах в его доверчивости, что не давало Джейкобу отпустить его. Миллард действительно ощущался как кто-то очень удобный для простых объятий, и Джейкоб решил, что Миллард станет его капризом.   
Он снова подумал о том, как Енох запретил ему отсасывать Милларду. Он мечтал о том, чтобы услышать это еще раз, когда Миллард вдруг повернулся к нему лицом, устраиваясь с ним нос к носу. Джейкобу хотелось просто задушить его от того, насколько он великолепно приятный.   
\- Енох, ну Енох, - принялся он будить того, кем больше дорожил.   
\- Никакого секса, - сквозь сон отрезал он, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Джейкоб запаниковал – ему нужно было срочно разорваться между двумя телами, одно из которых сводило его с ума, а другое – просто нравилось. – Можно Миллард иногда будет с нами? – спросил он тихо, устраивая руки на животе Еноха.   
\- Можно, - сонно пробормотал Енох. – Дай поспать.   
Джейкоб улыбнулся ему в плечо. А ведь ему тоже нравился Миллард, иначе он бы уже хоронил два трупа. Маленькие ладони устроились на груди Джейкоба, и он притянул Милларда к себе поближе, слушая его сонное сопение. Их свидетель.   
Его каприз.


End file.
